As wireless systems proliferate, the expanding user base and the demand for new services necessitate the development of technologies capable of meeting users' ever increasing expectations. Users of mobile telecommunications devices expect not only globally available reliable voice communications, but a variety of data services, such as email, text messaging, and internet access.
Consequently, the random access channel is intended to encompass a wider range of functionalities than in previous or current cellular networks, thus increasing its expected load. Further, the random access signal, through which the UE initiates the random access procedure, must reliably accommodate variable cell sizes, and provide the Node B with sufficient information to effectively prioritize resource requests. Also, because of its potentially non-synchronized nature, the random access signal must be designed to minimize interference with other UL orthogonal transmissions. Thus, a more efficient random access method is needed.